The invention relates to a method for producing an assembly of chips mechanically interconnected by means of a flexible connection, the method comprising:                producing chips on a substrate, each chip comprising a receiving area,        connecting the receiving areas of the chips of the chip set in series by means of a connecting element,        releasing the chips.        